The Misadventures of A Former Beta
by Dreamwind1
Summary: Not having seen his brother in a while Jake makes the mistake of forgetting that his twin was an omega, not a beta like himself.


**The Misadventures of A Former Beta **

**Author: **Dreamwind

**Pairing:** Jake Sully/Tsu'tey

**Warnings:** Alpha/Beta/Omega, Knotting, First Time, Canon Divergence

**Summery:** Not having seen his brother in a while Jake makes the mistake of forgetting that his twin was an omega, not a beta like himself.

When the strange surges of lust first started I really should have remembered that the body I had been spending almost everyday in, wasn't really my own. Unfortunately, I didn't remember. The body I was born in felt more dream-like than the giant blue cat-like Avatar I was occupying. There were just too many things taking up my concentration. Learning everything Neytiri could teach me, reporting what I could to both factions living in Hell's Gate, and trying to find a way to remember that these legs I was running on, climbing with, and leaping from tree to tree with, were borrowed. That these amazing legs were supposed to be my brothers. My dead brother.

That last one though...that last one I was actively trying not to think about even though I needed to. If this was a dream I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to wake up again to the dirty bedsit I had been living in, and the futile existence of a former Marine who was trapped forever to a chair. I didn't want to remember that the only thing I had been good at in life had been taken from me by one bullet. So instead I let myself go back to the dream that I was a Na'vi, that I belonged with Neytiri and her people.

It was a mistake. One of many that I made.

Now I was hiding in the forest, chest heaving as I gasped in air.

The day had been fairly normal to start with. I woke up, caught in the chamber, and then woke up again in the body that I really felt connected to. Neytiri was already at my side when I opened my eyes. She had obviously been waiting for me, since she had breakfast sitting on the tree limb next to our bows. She had smacked me in the face with her tail, telling me to hurry up, and before I was even feeling fully awake and aware we were moving higher into the trees to where our Ikran were resting. As we were moving up to them we passed other Na'vi, mostly males, who were either going to their Ikran's, or heading down after returning from their own morning flights. We passed by, brushing shoulders with a few, who stopped to look us over, and I felt it then. A heavy weight low in my belly that made all my muscles in my hips and lower tremble and clench, heat pooling and spreading through my limbs so suddenly that I stumbled and almost fell off the edge. If not for the swift reactions of one of the men I would have been a big blue pancake. I was so startled by the near fall that I barely realized the male had practically shoved his face into my neck, scenting me, or that his hands had been sliding over my hips towards the curve of my buttocks.

Neytiri had looked at us confused, sniffed the air, looked at me again with a deeper confusion, and then snapped at the male, who practically jumped away from me at the tone in her voice.

The heat was slow to fade away, but by the time we had flown away from Hometree, I was lost to the sensation of the wind moving over my body, pressing against my shared wings, boosting me higher on the thermals. We spent hours flying and hunting, Neytiri continuing to teach me what it meant to be a Na'vi, while I shared stories of Earth and my brother. I was lost in the moment for most of the day, only occasionally startling back to the present when those strange surges of lust and need hit me.

It wasn't until we return to Hometree for the evening meal that I realized the last surge hadn't ever really stopped, that it was burning a low blaze in my belly, growing into a raging bonfire as we got closer to where everyone was already getting seated for the meal. As we stepped into the clearing I felt it, and for the first time since the surges had started days ago, I noticed how wet I felt below my tail. When every unbonded male suddenly sat up, their gazes darting toward me, pupils growing wide as they scented the air, I remembered. This body, though it looked like my own, had been made from my brothers DNA. And though we are identical twins, we were not truly identical. We were one of the few rarities of Earth, identical twins whose dynamics were different. I hadn't been anything special, just a regular Beta, but my brother...My brother had been special, and not just because he was a genius.

He had been an Omega.

Normally twins like us would have the same dynamic, but in rare instances twins had been known to have different dynamics. It was only possible since all embryos were female at first, only later into pregnancy changing to male if they had the right chromosomes. But our dynamics, well, those were the last thing that developed in babies, and by that time the egg we had both once been a part of, had split, and Mom's hormones had effected each new embryo differently. Or at least that was how my brother had explained it to me when we were teens.

I have to admit that when I saw them all bolt to their feet, I panicked a little. Okay, maybe not a little, since I am currently trying to hide from them even though they could all track me, and not just by the strong pheromones I was projecting. It was a futile effort, especially since I was starting to desperately want one of them to catch me. I could feel the slick coating the tree branch I was resting on and I new I was going to have to move again before they tracked the scent of it, but all I wanted to do was roll over so something could feel up the empty void that was growing inside me. My legs were restless, sliding together as the muscles of my groin clench and unclenched on empty air. I needed something in me so bad!

A keening cry broke from my lips before I could stop it.

For a moment the forest around me went still and quiet. It was broken just as suddenly as it had come by the sudden sound of feet thumping over earth and wood, of thing branches snapping and slapping against others as a rush of bodies were suddenly running in my direction.

I let out another keening cry before I could force myself to move, barely dodging the hand of one of the males hunting me. I could feel the heated gazes on my back, fingers brushing over my tail as I leapt from the tree down onto the large leaves below, tumbling about as gracefully as a day old yerik. I could hear them dropping down after me, and barely managed to get up and run before they reached the ground.

I'm not sure what I hoped to gain from running when all my body wanted to do is beg for them to mount me, to fill me with their seed, but run I did. As fast as my new legs would carry me. Animals scattered around me as I ran, dodging what felt like a million grabbing hands, but around me I could hear grunts, cries of pain, and the dull thud of bodies tripping and falling. My ears were twitching on my head trying to pick up any sound that might lead me away from the males perusing me. Everything was a blur of sound only parted by the increasing need growing in my belly, and the slick coating my thighs. It felt like I was running for hours, blind to almost everything around me. I barely noticed that I had entered a clearing filled with talioang, that still reminded me of the old photos of American Bison that Tommy had as a kid, until they started to stampede in response to my sudden entrance followed by the excited males giving chase. I was knocked to the ground to or three times by the panicked animals, barely dodging their over sized feet as I tried to get back up. The ground beneath my feet was trembling with the force of the running heard, and the sound they made, like thunder rolling across the sky, hid the sound of my pursuers.

Something tugged at the strap of my loincloth, jerking me up off the ground. I screamed in terror as I rose higher and higher off the ground, my clothes digging into my waist, teasing the over sensitized flesh even as it was leaving bruises.

"Calm yourself, JakeSully."

My gaze jerked skyward to see a long blue arm holding onto me, drawing me upwards and over the neck of a familiar ikran. Following the arm up over the torso, up a long neck, and to the face of Tsu'tey. With the sun behind him like a halo, he looked like some kind of ancient sky God. My breath stuttered in my chest and a new burning wave of lust, stronger than all the others, washed over me. I had never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted him in that moment, and I keened out my need. His whole body twitched at the sound, his pupils dilating as he watched me squirm in his lap. Licking his lips he ran his hand down my spin, settling it on my ass so that his fingers could dip between my cheeks, the very tips of his fingers sliding over my soaked hole. A warm pulse of the slick squirted out of me and onto his fingers, making us both gasp and his ikran to cry out.

"What are you, JakeSully," he asked in a desperate voice.

With a wanton keen I answered, "Yours!"

It brought a growl rumbling up out of his chest. "Mine."

"Yours! Please!" My voice was growing more desperate and he guided his ikran away from the other, away from Hometree, to the where a strange, glowing tree was hidden. I didn't care what it was, all I cared about was getting some stable ground beneath me so that he could spread me open and mounted me like I was a bitch in heat. And, in essence, I was a bitch in heat. Every part of me that should be rebelling, that should be trying to force me back into the crippled body waiting for me so that I could escape this heat, was more focused on how I could get him to fill my belly with his seed as the need that my brother's biology was forcing on me rode me for the next three days.

The sudden drop out of the air to the ground, was ignored in favor of trying to wrap myself around Tsu'tey, to devour him mouth to mouth. He seemed in favor of it but was also pushing me down, off his ikran to the ground below. My legs trembled as I touched the dirt and leaves that covered the ground. He was guiding me away from the ikran and into the glowing embrace of the pink tree. All around us the air was alight with my desire, my need, and with something I could not name. It felt like we were alone, but also surrounded by others, by voices whispering in my ears, by soft touches that made me think of my mother, Chris, who I had lost long ago to a bad pregnancy and a husband who drank too much.

But that was all forgotten again in a fog of heat and passion as Tsu'tey's mouth met mine. His lips were softer than I would have thought, almost like a woman's, but firm and strong. His hands were all over, carding through my hair, over my jaw, sliding down my neck, down my chest. It felt like he had grown dozens of hands in seconds. They were everywhere. Guiding me to lay on the soft ground amidst the pink vines. As I lay there I forgot about everything but Tsu'tey and the way this felt right, and perfect. I forgot about the budding crush I had on Neytiri, I forgot about how much Tsu'tey hated the Sky People, how much he hated me. All I knew was that Tsu'tey's touch brought relief to the inferno that was growing inside me.

I licked at his lips, teasing him to open his mouth to me that I might plunder it's depths as his fingers were plundering mine. They worked me open, stretching me wide even though my body felt that a mac truck could park itself inside me without trouble. Nothing on me had ever felt so lose, so ready to be stretched and filled. When he finally pushed inside I had to cry out at the pleasure of it, my hands clawing at his back. He was whispering in my ear, kissing my face, his tail twining with mine.

"Please, please," I begged him. "Need you!"

"You will belong to me, to the Omaticaya and not the Sky People."

"Yes," I cried, desperate for more than fingers.

With a pleased growl Tsu'tey lifted my legs over his shoulder and moved his hips closer to mine, the tip of his erection sliding along my crack, pressing against my opening. "Be sure, JakeSully."

"Yes, yes! Please, Tsu'tey! Yours!"

He watched me, searching my eyes for deception. He must not have found anything because he picked up my qeue and brought it up next to his own. "Mine," he growled, joining our qeues as he thrust his hips forward.

My world exploded in pleasure and fractured memories that were both my own and his. Suddenly we were flying high, bodies pulsing and moving in perfect sync. It was better even than joining with my ikran and taking that first flying leap off the floating mountains. Tommy had never mated, never bonded, all because he didn't want a Alpha telling him what to do, where to go, who to be. It was the one thing about my brother that I had always understood, and agreed with him on. And here I was, legs up in the air, being mounted like a bitch by an alien that didn't even like me. I was being exactly what he had hated, I was being the Omega that my fellows Marines bragged about.

I had never slept with a male before, never wanted to. But at this moment with his hips moving against my, his dick a warm throbbing pillar inside me, I couldn't imagine anything better. His erection was long and as he moved inside I could feel it expanding at the base like a human Alphas should. But Grace had never said anything about Na'vi having Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.

The knot swelled larger and larger until he couldn't part from me any more, until all he could do was small shallow thrusts as he swiveled his hips. It was enough though. His pleasure and mine spiraling through my brain and his, a kaleidoscope of pleasure, memories, and colors was enough to bring me over that edge. By body seized up, locking him in place as his knot swelled a final time, before he emptied himself inside me.

Around us the tree whispered in delight.


End file.
